lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 787
Report #787 Skillset: Tahtetso Skill: Starkick Org: Tahtetso Status: Completed Feb 2012 Furies' Decision: We will implement solution 2. Problem: Tahtestso starkick costs 125 Ka, and has a chance for affliction/sprawl. The ability itself is fine, however, it tends to be a bread- and-butter skill that gets chucked in to most forms, ka weight permitting due to lack of good alternatives for leg balance. This, in and of itself, isn't a problem, however starkick can only target the head for any effect. This report aims to provide a small amount of diversity, without altering the overall power of the skill. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow starkick to effectively target the chest as well. Chest kick would maintain the chance of sprawl, and potentially afflict with Broken Chest (arnica cure). 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Allow starkick to effectively target the chest as well. Chest kick would maintain the chance of sprawl, and potentially afflict with Snapped Rib (arnica cure) Player Comments: ---on 2/10 @ 22:58 writes: I'd take solution 2, broken chest comes with a stun as well, so snapped rib falls more in line with starkick head (3 affs vs 2) ---on 2/11 @ 03:30 writes: I've read through the report several times, and question the problem/solution pairing as stated. Are you suggesting that Tahtetso suffer from a lack of kick diversity? This is certainly true as can be seen on my kata chart: http://pastebin.com/YQ2rGBTF However, your solutions suggest the need to allow for extra limb targeting afflict with sprawl. Without knowing more about the conditions under which sprawl is delivered from a Starkick, I am concerned this might lead to the ability to sprawl on more forms, especially considering the amount of damage mods Tahtetso already receive. There seems to be a disconnect between state problem and solution. Can you clarify whether you are looking for more kick options, or looking to increase targeting to sprawl. ---on 2/11 @ 06:25 writes: I was under the impression that the diversity is so we are able to target different body parts and have a choice if we would rather have stupidity or snappedrib/broken chest (depending on the solution) I don't think I understand why it would make it so we sprawled more as it already gives the chance for it to sprawl in the original skill. Do you mean because then people can't hard parry/stance head and never be hit by starkick and if we have a chest target it will make it so we can avoid that? In the orginal skill it takes a minimum of medium wounds to cause sprawl or stupidity on a starkick hit. I would assume any afflictions based if starkick were able to hit chest would be given similar grounds. Minimum of medium wounds. ---on 2/12 @ 18:47 writes: No real problem with either of the solutions, though precedent from report 737 suggests that a -mo cost might be warranted if it stuns? ---on 2/13 @ 01:46 writes: That's why I like Solution 2 more. Broken Chest is something we can already do with another skill too. I'd really like to see Solution 2 go through. espcially because this is our only 'kick' other than the basic kata kick. Applying a mo loss would not be wanted; so since snapped rib doesn't stun I think it's the best to go with. ---on 2/13 @ 01:50 writes: Solution 2 is my preferred choice, given the arguments about stun and -mo loss ---on 2/15 @ 05:46 writes: Thanks for the info. Since sprawl is wound dependent, I do not feel there is an issue with an additional bodypart. Solution is also my preferred choice. ---on 2/15 @ 05:54 writes: Er, Solution 2. ---on 2/16 @ 11:29 writes: I support Soultion 2 as well ---on 2/17 @ 21:56 writes: Solution 2.